The JackedUp Adventures of Joelle and Abby
by Tanuki-B
Summary: Allright, to end the confusion, I now have the real second chapter up. Thnx 4 your patience.
1. Chapter 1

BUM BUM BUM!!

Hey, peoples! It's Tanuki-B IN DA FANFICTION! Hope all you GAoBaM fans like this!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jack O Lantern, Hoss Delgato, Eris, or any other GAoBaM character featured in this fanfic. Abby and Joelle are me and my BFF Joelle. (yes, my real name is Abby) I put a lot into this. Enjoy!

Summary: Me and Joelle are out one Halloween and we meet Jack O Lantern and it starts the crazy adventures. The reason I'm being very unspecific is because I don't want to spoil it.

Poll: What song shout I use for the opening theme that I may or may not post on Youtube when I get my membership?

Team Up(Mew Mew Power (a/n: Mew Mew power sucked and was way different from the original Japanese Tokyo Mew Mew, but I think the song fits the storyline))

Ride Out(ASK you can hear it on youtube in "Savior Cat")

Sakura Kiss(Ouran High School Host Club)

Angelus(Inu Yasha and DDR)

Here we go with episode one of…

The Jacked-Up Adventures of Joelle and Abby

By Tanuki-B

…

Abby: (throws toilet-paper roll at Mr. Martin(my mean and creepy vice principle)'s house)This is so bad, but I'm diggin' it!

Joelle: C'mon, let's go, I think he's coming to the door!(grabs Abby and runs away to the shrubs of the house next door)

Mr. Martin: HEY, WHO ROLLED MY HOUSE!!(doesn't see them)

Abby and Joelle: (walk on, laughing at what they just did)

Abby: HAHA! Good thing I had my camera! That's one to remember for years and years! HA! And the look on the grave-digging mayor's face, priceless!(seriously, Mr. Martin wears this long coat in the winter that makes him look like the grave-digging mayor in Van Helsing, but with shorter hair and no top-hat)

Joelle: Definitely one of the best moments of our teen-age lives! HAHAHA!

Abby: (stops short, a bug-eyed look on her face)Oh…my…God…

Joelle: (didn't expect the short stop and rams into her from behind and falls backwards)Ow…what's wrong, Abby, did Mr. Martin catch us?(scrambles up to see what Abby's pointing at)Woah…that house must be old.(it's Jack O Lantern's house that they're looking at)

Abby: C'mon, let's go inside! It seems abandoned!(grabs Joelle's hand and pulls her forward)

Joelle: Are you sure? It may be abandoned, with no-one to catch us, but it seems a little creepy.

Abby: C'mon, Joelle! Going into a creepy, abandoned place will be just the thing to top off our Halloween night out before we head to the hiz-ouse(my wacky word for house)to watch scary movies! Let's go!(tey reach the top of the hill, and Abby stops short again, causing the same incedent)Hm…(holds chin with thumb on one side and forefinger on the other)this house seems oddly familiar…oh, well! Let's explore!

Joelle: (brushes herself off and opens door)I just hope no-one lives here.

Abby and Joelle: (walk in, looking at everything.)

Abby: (runs finger along a side-table thing)Ugh, I don't think we need to worry about someone living in this dump! Everything's covered with dust! This place is a land-bound derelict(a derelict is a ship abandoned by it's crew)

Joelle: Hey, look in the kitchen!(motions for her friend to come closer)You can tell the house is old by the dumbwaiter, but look! The fridge and stove look brand-new! Clean, too!

Abby: (checks inside fridge)Man, this pudding isn't even expired…Uh-oh…

Joelle: Yeah, someone definitely lives here. We better go before someone sees us.

Abby: Yeah, that, and I think I know who lives here…

Unidentified voice from behind them: Yeah, ME!

Abby and Joelle: (turn around)

Joelle: (sees that the person has a pumpkin for a head with creepy glowing eyes)SCREAM REAL LOUD

Abby: Jack O Lantern…but…you don't exist! I thought you were just a cartoon character! I gotta be dreaming!(backs up)

Jack: A cartoon character, yes, but I was transported to this dimension, so this really IS happening!

Joelle: Abby, is this the guy you've been talking about?(backs up besides friend)

Abby: 'Fraid so. It's the original prankster of Endsville!

Jack: sigh(he's annoyed at this turn of events)WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING IN MY HOUSE!(leans down and forward to face them)

Abby: Well…uh, we thought this house was abandoned, so…we, uh…decided to…erm…explore a little…IT WAS MY IDEA, DON'T BLAME JOELLE! SHE DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO COME!

Jack: Kids these days….(walks to fridge and trips, hits head on the counter, and his pumpkin head falls off)Aw, gosh darnit!(body walks around clumsily, trying to find head, which is hard without eyes or ears)

Abby: Easy there, pumpkin-boy(picks up head)

Joelle: Wow, so you really are a pumpkin headed guy.(helps body find it's way over to Abby)

Abby: Sorry about this(puts head back on top of shoulders)Hey, ya wanna hang out with us? I'm a huge fan, and I'd like to learn more about you and your tricks.

Jack : Allright, my name's Jack, I pull pranks on Halloween, now get out.

Joelle: Man, for a hermit, your pretty mean.

Abby: Allright, Jack, I'll cut you a deal.

Jack: I'm listening.(looks intrigued)

Abby: We have a throwing contest. We each throw one pie, one egg, and one roll of toilet paper. Whoever gets the best two out of three longest throws wins.(puts arm around Joelle's shoulders)If one of us wins, you have to be our friend forever.

Jack: And if I win?

Abby: Joelle and I will never set one foot on your hill again.(holds out hand)Deal?

Jack: (shrugs and shakes hands with Abby)Deal.(jack o lantern grin)

Out in the backyard

Abby: We'll start with eggs(takes out carton of eggs) Joelle, will you please do the honors?

Joelle: With pleasure.(hands everyone an egg)

Abby: Go, Joelle!

Joelle: (throws egg six feet)

Abby: Jack!

Jack: (throws egg ten feet)

Abby: My turn!(throws egg eleven feet)YES!

Jack: Begginer's luck.

Joelle: The contest only started.(hand everyone a roll of toilet paper)Now it's time for the TP toss.

Abby: I'll go!(tosses TP eight feet)

Joelle: (throws TP eight feet)

Jack: (sarcastically)Well, gonna be hard to beat that…(throws TP ten feet)HA!

Abby: Allright, fellas, it's down to the nitty-gritty. Final challenge, winner take all. Everyone, take your cream pies. Good luck, Joelle and, aw, heck, good luck Jack.

Joelle: (tosses pie the regular way, and it lands eight feet from her)

Jack: I'll never be out-pranked by a mortal!(tosses pie the regular way too, it lands ten feet away)Ha! Looks like it's all up to you, girl!

Abby: Here I go. Jack, you might as well start getting to know Joelle.

Jack: What's that supposed to mean?

Abby: (throws her pie like a Frisbee, to the astonishment of the others, and it ends up twenty feet from her)That's what it's supposed to mean.(wipes off hands)

Jack: (recovers from shock) That…that's got to be cheating!

Abby: I never said how we were supposed to throw the pies.

Jack: Great…now I have to spend my time with two mortal children!(gets on knees and shouts to the sky)WHYYYYYYYYY!!

Abby: (glomps him)C'mon, Jack, let's go over to my house! We have everything set up for scary movies!

Joelle: Yeah! You might as well, considering your our friend forever now!

Abby and Joelle: (join arms on either side with Jack)LET'S GO!

Jack: (frowns for a while)Eh…what the heck.

Abby: WOOHOOO!(punches the air and they march back to her house)

At Abby's house…

Abby: Hey, Mom! We're back!(walks into living room with friends)

Abby's Mom: Hi! Did you girls have a good time?(sees Jack and jumps out of her seat)OH MY GOD! WHO, WHAT IS THAT THING!

Abby: Whoa, relax Mom, he's ok. This is Jack O Lantern, Endsville's original prankster! I don't know why his house is here in Oxford, but it is!

Abby's Mom: What is he doing here?

Abby: Well, due to a throwing contest, he is now under a supernatural bond that makes him friends with me and Joelle forever!...So, can he watch movies with us? Pleeeeeeeeease!(puppy dog face)

Abby's Mom: (glances one last time reproachfully and unsurely at Jack)Well……………allright.(returns to magazine)And Jack?

Jack: Yes?

Abby's Mom: Do anything to my daughter or her friend and you'll be in big trouble!

Jack: Yes, ma'am.(follows Abby and Joelle to Abby's room)

In Abby's room…

Abby: Wow, I didn't think Mom would let you come up here. (picks up remote and pints it at dvd player)The projector's set up, and the movies are right here.(holds up Van Helsing, Nightmare Before Christmas, Twillight series, and Harry Potter series dvds fanned out)Jack, we'll be right back. We gotta change into our PJs.(leaves for the bathroom with Joelle)

Jack: Ch, Mortals. How did I get into this mess?

(Abby and Joelle return and they watch scary movies for a long time. Abby holds Jack's hand through a lot of the moviesnot because she's scared HECK NO she isn't scared, she just likes himlater they fall asleep on the air mattress in front of the TV)

Morning…

Abby: (wakes up and finds she is laying on top of Jack and blushes a deep red)

Jack: Wakes up and finds Abby on top of him and blushes)

Abby: Ack! I'm sorry, sorry!(gets up)Hey Joelle, You up yet?

Joelle: ( Raises hand from over by the shelves)Right here!

Abby: Joelle, is that my video camera?

Joelle: Yes it is.

Abby: Yeek! You filmed that! Give it, give it!(tries to get camera from joelle)

Jack: (watches them scramble and says quietly to him self)You know, maybe these mortals aren't so bad after all…

Abby's Mom: Abby, Joelle, Jack! Breakfast is ready!

Abby and Joelle: (stop fighting and head for the door)

Abby: Well, come on, Jack! I'll bet it's pancakes!(rushes down the stairs after Joelle)

End Episode One.

Well, waddaya think? Am I the man…well, girl, or what?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Tanuki-B here with episode 2! Yay!

After School…

Bell: (rings)

Ms. Moore: Allright, tuck in your stools, ya'll have a good day.

Abby: You too, Mrs. Moore!(leaves Art room and heads out to the campus grounds(a/n: I go to middle school))JOELLE! JOELLE!(waves arm around)

Joelle: (looks up and runs to Abby)Hey, almost forgot.

Abby: Yep, Jack's taking us home today, remember?(ground shakes and a Giant walking Jack-O-Lantern appears in front of the girls)

Jack: ALL ABOARD WHO'S GOIN' ABOARD!(sends down rope ladder for the girls to climb up)

Abby: Heya, Jack! How was your day cooped up in the dark confines of your home?

Jack: Boring like it always is, now hop aboard.

Joelle: (gets on and pulled up rope ladder)Ready, Jack!

Jack: Pumpkin, ho!

Abby: Wait, wait, _Pumpkin?_ That's what you named him? To boring. ORENJI, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Joelle: Nice one.

Orenji: (stomps it's way to the streets)

Abby: Well, Joelle, where do you live? You need to give Jack directions to where you want him to drop you off. (stands up) I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD! BOW BEFORE US, FOOLISH MORTALS!

Joelle: (anime sweatdrops)Let's see, that way!

Jack: Alright, here we go!(whispers something in Pumpkin language to Orenji)

Joelle: Huh?

Abby: (wraps her arms tightly around the pumpkin stem and has Joelle do the same)I don't know what he said, but I think you need to HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!

Orenji: (gallops at top speed to Joelle's house)

At Joelle's house…

Joelle: Cool…(stunned)

Abby: (raises fists in the air)THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!

Orenji: (has his pumpkin stem elongate into a slide for Joelle to get down)

Joelle: (slide down vine)Well, see ya!

Abby: Bye, Joelle!!!HAVE A GOOD ONE!

Jack: (waves his hat and whispers the same Pumpkinish sentence to Orenji)

Abby: Oh boy…(grabs stem)

Orenji: (takes off at top speed towards Abby's house)

Jack: I almost forgot to ask how your days were.

Abby: Well, it was just a typical Friday. Tomorrow we have the whole day together! YAY FOR SATURDAYS!(raises fists into the air again and starts falling off)Woah!

Jack: ABBY!(lashes out his hand and pulls her back on board)Be more carefull, would ya?

Abby: (blushes)S…sorry Jack.

Jack: (blushes) It's ok, just…be more aware of your surroundings next time, k?(returns to steering Orenji)

Abby: (thinking: He blushed)Holds onto Pumpkin stem all the way to her place)

At Abby's house…

Abby: See ya 'round, Jackie!(gives him a goodbye hug before sliding down the pumpkin stem)TOMORROW'S GONNA BE GREAT!!!(waves and goes into her house)

Jack: (blushes even further and goes back to his home)Ch…girls…

Inside Abby's House…

Abby: I'm hoooooooooome!(looks around and sees her Mom isn't there, cell phone rings)Ah, that must be her!(picks up phone)Hello?

Mom from the cell phone: Yeah, Abby, I won't be home ti'll a later. I have a meeting I need to go to.

Abby: Ok, Mom! Love you!

Mom: Love you too, bye.

Abby: Bye(hangs up and goes to room)WOOOHOOOOO! SATURDAY! SATURDAY!!!!!!!(falls beckwrds onto bed)Aw, yeah.(gets up and goes to computer to check email)Hm, a few from Yoomin, some from Joelle…(checks and answers all email and then goes to Microsoft word to write fanfiction)Hm…to…write…fanfiction…there!

The next Day…

Abby: (is walking down the street with Joelle and Jack)So, whaddaya wanna do? The new Harry Potter movie's out, there's a carnival in town, and there's a few bookstores on the Square.

Joelle: The carnival sounds like fun.

Jack: Yeah, it does.

Abby: Great! Let's go!(pulls out Orenji's whistle)

Jack: Hey! Where did you get that?

Abby: I found it in your trunk of pranks.

Jack: How many times do I have to tell you…DON'T GO DIGGIN' IN THE JUNK IN MY TRUNK!

Abby: (anime sweatdrop)Dude, that just sounded wrong…

Joelle: (anime sweatdrop) Yeah…

Abby: Anyway…(blows on whistle and the ground starts shaking)

Orenji: (Stomps towards them as elongates his vine into a ramp for them to get up)

Jack: Well, let's go!

Abby and Joelle: ORENJI, HOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Orenji: (stomps over to the carnival)

At the Carnival…

Abby: Let's go on the roller coaster!

Joelle: But Abby, you hate roller coasters!

Abby: I figure I'll have to ride one sooner or later in this life! C'mon!(they all run to the roller coaster)Not a lot of people here.

All three: (get on the roller coaster)

(the roller coaster takes many plunges, loops, and corkscrews)

Abby: WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!(roller coaster plunges)AAAAAAAH!

Joelle: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Jack: (trying to keep pumpkin head on)AAAAAAAAAH!!!!

(roller coaster stops)

Abby: That….was….AWESOME!

Joelle: YEAH!

Jack: I'm just glad we had motion-sickness tablets and didn't eat anything before hand.

Abby: Let's try out some games!(pulls them over to the carnival games)I'm gonna hit the bottle knock-out game, what about you guys?

Joelle: Let's all stick together.

Jack: That sounds like a good idea.

Abby: OK! (hands game manager a dollar)One round, please.

Manager: Here ya go.(hands her three baseballs)

Abby: (throws one and it hits the first stack and knocks them over) Yes!(throws ball at a larger stack and knocks most of them over)Good enough(throws ball at third stack which is pretty big and knocks some of them down)Aw, man. Well, at least that was my personal best. I'm usually terrible at this.

Manager: Well, which prize do you want? Pick anything from the middle shelf.

Abby: Hmmmmm…I'll take that cute lookin' penguin! XD(points at it)

Manager: (hands her the penguin plushie)Here ya go, miss.

Abby: Yay! I'll call him Sherbert!(hugs penguin)

Manager: (looks at Joelle and Jack)Either a you two wanna take a try?

Joelle: Ok! Sure!(hands manager a dollar…she knocks down a little fewer bottles than Abby and gets a middle-shelf prize)Hm…I'll take a-------. (gets prize) I'll call h-- ------

Jack: Aw, what the heck.(knocks down all the bottles and gets a top-shelf prize, but chooses a middle-shelf prize frog plushie)I guess I'll call him Leeroy.(put frog under hat)

Abby: Well, where do you guys wanna go next?

Joelle: How about the ferris wheel?

Jack: (shrugs)Eh, why not?

Abby: Then let's go!XD(walks to ferris wheel with friends)

In the ferris wheel…

Abby: (is looking out of the window)Whoa! Everything looks so small from up here!

Joelle: Well, where do you think we should go next?

Abby: Well, there's Tilt a Whirl, The Haunted house ride, and the Tunnle of Love…I think we outta skip the Tunnel of love.

Joelle: Yeah.

Jack: Your right, it seems too mushy.

Abby: Howzabout goin' to the Tilt a Whirl next? It's my fave!

Jack: Then after that, we can head to the haunted house.

Joelle: Awesome!

Abby: You know, once we're done here, we should be able to make It to the theater in time for the movie!

Joelle: Yeah! That'll be cool!

Jack: Sounds like a plan.

Abby: I'll call my mom to tell her.

Joelle: I'll call my mom, too.

In a tilt awhirl car…

Abby: Awesome!

Joelle: We're spinning so fast!

Jack: This is actually kind of fun! HAHAHA-HAHA!

Abby: (starts singing)You spin me right round, baby, right round! Like a record baby, right round round round!(sees her friends are puzzled)Sorry, I couldn't resist!

All: WOOOHOOOOOO!!!!

At the entrance to the haunted house…

Jack: This ride seems kind of cool. Compared to the others, that is.

Abby: C'mon, it's our turn!(pulls them into the car)

(the ride is actually pretty scary and Abby ends up grabbing Jack a lot)

Joelle: Ah!(shrinks back from grotesque zombie with a knife)

Abby: KYAAAAAAAAH!(grabs Jack again in fear at a dozen masked ghosts with long fingers)

Jack: (blushing and isn't really afraid of the monsters…the car suddenly stops and the blacklight making everything glow turn off. It'S Really dark)Huh? What happened?

Joelle: I can't see a thing! Abby, Is that you?

Abby: Ah! Something just brushed mi back!

Joelle: That's me, Abby.

Jack: We need to find our way out of here. Everyone get a hold of one another!(takes Joelle's hand and what he thinks is Abby's hand and steps out of the car, turns on the light in his Jack-O-Lantern head to lead the way out.

Meanwhile…

Abby: (tkes what she thinks is Jack's hand and walks for a while)

Jack: Abby, you seem quiet.(looks over and finds that the person he was holding hands with was a tentacle bug-eyed thing)Aw, how did I grab a prop?

Joelle: Uh, Jack? I don't think that's a prop.

Monster: (roars and attacks them)

Joelle: (Throws an egg at the monster and it blows up)Whew.

Jack: Where did you get that egg grenade?

Joelle: Your trunk.

Jack: (slaps forehead)I'll let it slide, scince we're alive because of it.

Joelle: Wait, I you grabbed a monster, than who did Abby join hands with?

Someone in the other part of the tunnel: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SOMEONE HELP! ANIMAL CONTROLL! THERE'S AN ANACONDA ON THE LOOSE!!!!!

Jack: Aw, crap!(he and Joelle run to where the sound is coming from)

Abby: (is being constricted by a giant snake)HELP!!!

Jack: Abby! Stay calm! The more you struggle, the more it'll squeeze!

Snake: (Opens it's jaws to swallow it's prey)

Joelle: Eat this, snake!(throws an egg-grenade into the snakes mouth and the snake blows up)

Jack: (Catches Abby from falling out of the snake's coils)You ok, kid?

Abby: I'll live.

Both: (blush)

Jack: (sets her down)I thought I told you to be more carefull! Geez! I mean, crimeney!

Abby: Well geez, sor-ry! I remember that next time I'm being EATEN ALIVE!

Joelle: Guys, stop fighting. What were those things doing here?

Abby: Probably demons from the underworld. It's the least we can expect, being friends with a supernatural being.

Jack: Yeah, those were demons. We'd better hurry before more of them come.(leads the two out off the Haunted houde ride)

Later after the movie and riding Orenji home…

Abby: Well, that was pretty sweet. I had fun.

Joelle: Yeah, so did I. It was pretty cool, except for the demons attacking.

Jack: Yep. Well, here's Joelle's house.

Joelle: See ya guys later!(slide down pumpkin vine)

Abby: SEEE YAAAAAA!!!! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!!!!!

Jack: Orenji, ho!(they head to Abby's house)…Sorry I snapped at you.

Abby: Eh, it's ok. I really should have been more carefull.(they arrive at Abby's house)Well, see ya!(slides down pumkin vine)

In Abby's room…

Voice: Can you put me down now?

Abby: (looks down at penguin plushie)Huh? Did you just talk, Sherbert?

Sherbert: Yeah, I talked, now put me down!(jumps out of her arms)You guys got any shrimp around here? I'm famished.

Abby: (is rapidly dialing Joelle's number)

Joelle: Hello?

Abby: Joelle! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS! SHERBERT IS TALKING!

Joelle: YOU'RE KIDDING!------ IS TALKING TOO! THIS IS FREAKY!

Jack: (speaks from third line)ABBY! IS YOUR PLUSHIE ACTING STRANGE?

Joelle: BOTH OF OURS ARE!

Jack: GIRLS, THESE PLUSHIES ARE MAGIC! I READ THE LABLE! They're from the "Three Witches" plushie company in Salem, Oregan. They're famous for this sort of thing.

Joelle: So, what do we do?

Jack: It looks like we just have to live with 'em.

Abby: Well, my mom's gonna have a heart attack, but ok. Bye, guys.

Joelle: Bye.

Jack: See ya.(all hang up)

Sherbert: Hey, I said, ya got any shrimp? I'm starvin' Marvin!

Abby: Just a sec.(goes and gets some shrimp thinking that her life couldn't get crazier)


	3. Chapter 2the real chapter 2

Hey, Tanuki-B here with episode 2! Yay!

After School…

Bell: (rings)

Ms. Moore: Allright, tuck in your stools, ya'll have a good day.

Abby: You too, Mrs. Moore!(leaves Art room and heads out to the campus grounds(a/n: I go to middle school))JOELLE! JOELLE!(waves arm around)

Joelle: (looks up and runs to Abby)Hey, almost forgot.

Abby: Yep, Jack's taking us home today, remember?(ground shakes and a Giant walking Jack-O-Lantern appears in front of the girls)

Jack: ALL ABOARD WHO'S GOIN' ABOARD!(sends down rope ladder for the girls to climb up)

Abby: Heya, Jack! How was your day cooped up in the dark confines of your home?

Jack: Boring like it always is, now hop aboard.

Joelle: (gets on and pulled up rope ladder)Ready, Jack!

Jack: Pumpkin, ho!

Abby: Wait, wait, _Pumpkin?_ That's what you named him? To boring. ORENJI, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Joelle: (anime sweatdrop)Nice one.

Orenji: (stomps it's way to the streets)

Abby: Well, Joelle, where do you live? You need to give Jack directions to where you want him to drop you off. (stands up) I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD! BOW BEFORE US, FOOLISH MORTALS!

Joelle: (anime sweatdrops)Let's see, that way!

Jack: Alright, here we go!(whispers something in Pumpkin language to Orenji)

Joelle: Huh?

Abby: (wraps her arms tightly around the pumpkin stem and has Joelle do the same)I don't know what he said, but I think you need to HANG ON TO YOUR UNDERWEAR!

Orenji: (gallops at top speed to Joelle's house)

At Joelle's house…

Joelle: Cool…(stunned)

Abby: (raises fists in the air)THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!

Orenji: (has his pumpkin stem elongate into a slide for Joelle to get down)

Joelle: (slide down vine)Well, see ya!

Abby: Bye, Joelle!!!HAVE A GOOD ONE!

Jack: (waves his hat and whispers the same Pumpkinish sentence to Orenji)

Abby: Oh boy…(grabs stem)

Orenji: (takes off at top speed towards Abby's house)

Jack: I almost forgot to ask how your days were.

Abby: Well, it was just a typical Friday. Tomorrow we have the whole day together! YAY FOR SATURDAYS!(raises fists into the air again and starts falling off)Woah!

Jack: ABBY!(lashes out his hand and pulls her back on board)Be more carefull, would ya?

Abby: (blushes)S…sorry Jack.

Jack: (blushes) It's ok, just…be more aware of your surroundings next time, k?(returns to steering Orenji)

Abby: (thinking: He blushed)Holds onto Pumpkin stem all the way to her place)

At Abby's house…

Abby: See ya 'round, Jackie!(gives him a goodbye hug before sliding down the pumpkin stem)TOMORROW'S GONNA BE GREAT!!!(waves and goes into her house)

Jack: (blushes even further and goes back to his home)Ch…girls…

Inside Abby's House…

Abby: I'm hoooooooooome!(looks around and sees her Mom isn't there, cell phone rings)Ah, that must be her!(picks up phone)Hello?

Mom from the cell phone: Yeah, Abby, I won't be home ti'll a later. I have a meeting I need to go to.

Abby: Ok, Mom! Love you!

Mom: Love you too, bye.

Abby: Bye(hangs up and goes to room)WOOOHOOOOO! SATURDAY! SATURDAY!!!!!!!(falls beckwrds onto bed)Aw, yeah.(gets up and goes to computer to check email)Hm, a few from Yoomin, some from Joelle…(checks and answers all email and then goes to Microsoft word to write fanfiction)Hm…to…write…fanfiction…there!

The next Day…

Abby: (is walking down the street with Joelle and Jack)So, whaddaya wanna do? The new Harry Potter movie's out, there's a carnival in town, and there's a few bookstores on the Square.

Joelle: The carnival sounds like fun.

Jack: Yeah, it does.

Abby: Great! Let's go!(pulls out Orenji's whistle)

Jack: Hey! Where did you get that?

Abby: I found it in your trunk of pranks.

Jack: How many times do I have to tell you…DON'T GO DIGGIN' IN THE JUNK IN MY TRUNK!

Abby: (anime sweatdrop)Dude, that just sounded wrong…

Joelle: (anime sweatdrop) Yeah…

Abby: Anyway…(blows on whistle and the ground starts shaking)

Orenji: (Stomps towards them as elongates his vine into a ramp for them to get up)

Jack: Well, let's go!

Abby and Joelle: ORENJI, HOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Orenji: (stomps over to the carnival)

At the Carnival…

Abby: Let's go on the roller coaster!

Joelle: But Abby, you hate roller coasters!

Abby: I figure I'll have to ride one sooner or later in this life! C'mon!(they all run to the roller coaster)Not a lot of people here.

All three: (get on the roller coaster)

(the roller coaster takes many plunges, loops, and corkscrews)

Abby: WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!(roller coaster plunges)AAAAAAAH!

Joelle: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Jack: (trying to keep pumpkin head on)AAAAAAAAAH!!!!

(roller coaster stops)

Abby: That….was….AWESOME!

Joelle: YEAH!

Jack: I'm just glad we had motion-sickness tablets and didn't eat anything before hand.

Abby: Let's try out some games!(pulls them over to the carnival games)I'm gonna hit the bottle knock-out game, what about you guys?

Joelle: Let's all stick together.

Jack: That sounds like a good idea.

Abby: OK! (hands game manager a dollar)One round, please.

Manager: Here ya go.(hands her three baseballs)

Abby: (throws one and it hits the first stack and knocks them over) Yes!(throws ball at a larger stack and knocks most of them over)Good enough(throws ball at third stack which is pretty big and knocks some of them down)Aw, man. Well, at least that was my personal best. I'm usually terrible at this.

Manager: Well, which prize do you want? Pick anything from the middle shelf.

Abby: Hmmmmm…I'll take that cute lookin' penguin! XD(points at it)

Manager: (hands her the penguin plushie)Here ya go, miss.

Abby: Yay! I'll call him Sherbert!(hugs penguin)

Manager: (looks at Joelle and Jack)Either a you two wanna take a try?

Joelle: Ok! Sure!(hands manager a dollar…she knocks down a little fewer bottles than Abby and gets a middle-shelf prize)Hm…I'll take a bear. (gets prize) I'll call him popcorn.

Jack: Aw, what the heck.(knocks down all the bottles and gets a top-shelf prize, but chooses a middle-shelf prize frog plushie)I guess I'll call him Leeroy.(put frog under hat)

Abby: Well, where do you guys wanna go next?

Joelle: How about the ferris wheel?

Jack: (shrugs)Eh, why not?

Abby: Then let's go!XD(walks to ferris wheel with friends)

In the ferris wheel…

Abby: (is looking out of the window)Whoa! Everything looks so small from up here!

Joelle: Well, where do you think we should go next?

Abby: Well, there's Tilt a Whirl, The Haunted house ride, and the Tunnle of Love…I think we outta skip the Tunnel of love.

Joelle: Yeah.

Jack: Your right, it seems too mushy.

Abby: Howzabout goin' to the Tilt a Whirl next? It's my fave!

Jack: Then after that, we can head to the haunted house.

Joelle: Awesome!

Abby: You know, once we're done here, we should be able to make It to the theater in time for the movie!

Joelle: Yeah! That'll be cool!

Jack: Sounds like a plan.

Abby: I'll call my mom to tell her.

Joelle: I'll call my mom, too.

In a tilt awhirl car…

Abby: Awesome!

Joelle: We're spinning so fast!

Jack: This is actually kind of fun! HAHAHA-HAHA!

Abby: (starts singing)You spin me right round, baby, right round! Like a record baby, right round round round!(sees her friends are puzzled)Sorry, I couldn't resist!

All: WOOOHOOOOOO!!!!

At the entrance to the haunted house…

Jack: This ride seems kind of cool. Compared to the others, that is.

Abby: C'mon, it's our turn!(pulls them into the car)

(the ride is actually pretty scary and Abby ends up grabbing Jack a lot)

Joelle: Ah!(shrinks back from grotesque zombie with a knife)

Abby: KYAAAAAAAAH!(grabs Jack again in fear at a dozen masked ghosts with long fingers)

Jack: (blushing and isn't really afraid of the monsters…the car suddenly stops and the blacklight making everything glow turn off. It'S Really dark)Huh? What happened?

Joelle: I can't see a thing! Abby, Is that you?

Abby: Ah! Something just brushed mi back!

Joelle: That's me, Abby.

Jack: We need to find our way out of here. Everyone get a hold of one another!(takes Joelle's hand and what he thinks is Abby's hand and steps out of the car, turns on the light in his Jack-O-Lantern head to lead the way out.

Meanwhile…

Abby: (tkes what she thinks is Jack's hand and walks for a while)

Jack: Abby, you seem quiet.(looks over and finds that the person he was holding hands with was a tentacle bug-eyed thing)Aw, how did I grab a prop?

Joelle: Uh, Jack? I don't think that's a prop.

Monster: (roars and attacks them)

Joelle: (Throws an egg at the monster and it blows up)Whew.

Jack: Where did you get that egg grenade?

Joelle: Your trunk.

Jack: (slaps forehead)I'll let it slide, scince we're alive because of it.

Joelle: Wait, I you grabbed a monster, than who did Abby join hands with?

Someone in the other part of the tunnel: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SOMEONE HELP! ANIMAL CONTROLL! THERE'S AN ANACONDA ON THE LOOSE!!!!!

Jack: Aw, crap!(he and Joelle run to where the sound is coming from)

Abby: (is being constricted by a giant snake)HELP!!!

Jack: Abby! Stay calm! The more you struggle, the more it'll squeeze!

Snake: (Opens it's jaws to swallow it's prey)

Joelle: Eat this, snake!(throws an egg-grenade into the snakes mouth and the snake blows up)

Jack: (Catches Abby from falling out of the snake's coils)You ok, kid?

Abby: I'll live.

Both: (blush)

Jack: (sets her down)I thought I told you to be more carefull! Geez! I mean, crimeney!

Abby: Well geez, sor-ry! I remember that next time I'm being EATEN ALIVE!

Joelle: Guys, stop fighting. What were those things doing here?

Abby: Probably demons from the underworld. It's the least we can expect, being friends with a supernatural being.

Jack: Yeah, those were demons. We'd better hurry before more of them come.(leads the two out off the Haunted houde ride)

Later after the movie and riding Orenji home…

Abby: Well, that was pretty sweet. I had fun.

Joelle: Yeah, so did I. It was pretty cool, except for the demons attacking.

Jack: Yep. Well, here's Joelle's house.

Joelle: See ya guys later!(slide down pumpkin vine)

Abby: SEEE YAAAAAA!!!! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!!!!!

Jack: Orenji, ho!(they head to Abby's house)…Sorry I snapped at you.

Abby: Eh, it's ok. I really should have been more carefull.(they arrive at Abby's house)Well, see ya!(slides down pumkin vine)

In Abby's room…

Voice: Can you put me down now?

Abby: (looks down at penguin plushie)Huh? Did you just talk, Sherbert?

Sherbert: Yeah, I talked, now put me down!(jumps out of her arms)You guys got any shrimp around here? I'm famished.

Abby: (is rapidly dialing Joelle's number)

Joelle: Hello?

Abby: Joelle! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS! SHERBERT IS TALKING!

Joelle: YOU'RE KIDDING!POPCORN IS TALKING TOO! THIS IS FREAKY!

Jack: (speaks from third line)ABBY! IS YOUR PLUSHIE ACTING STRANGE?

Joelle: BOTH OF OURS ARE!

Jack: GIRLS, THESE PLUSHIES ARE MAGIC! I READ THE LABLE! They're from the "Three Witches" plushie company in Salem, Oregan. They're famous for this sort of thing.

Joelle: So, what do we do?

Jack: It looks like we just have to live with 'em.

Abby: Well, my mom's gonna have a heart attack, but ok. Bye, guys.

Joelle: Bye.

Jack: See ya.(all hang up)

Sherbert: Hey, I said, ya got any shrimp? I'm starvin' Marvin!

Abby: Just a sec.(goes and gets some shrimp thinking that her life couldn't get crazier)


End file.
